who knew shaving your legs could make you so happy
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: one shot of emmett and angela's first night together. YOU MUST READ HAPPY VALLEY FIRST OR IT MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE! set inbetween chapters 14 and 15 of happy valley. what happened when bella and jasper left?


**who knew shaving your legs could make you so happy**

This is a one shot of Angela and Emmett's first night together.

You must read happy valley before you read this or it wont make any sense!

Starts as soon as Bella and Jasper left to go to Jasper's house.

Enjoy!

Angela's pov

As soon as I closed the door behind Bella I was running upstairs.

This was the day when all my dreams were coming true and I didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Tonight had been perfect. Well, other than Edward the ass showing up.

I mean, come on. Who the hell does that boy think he is? Sure he's good looking, but he's not _that_ good looking.

Edward aint got shit on Emmett or Jasper. Hell he aint even got shit on Carlisle!

When I walked in to my bedroom Emmett was stood waiting for me with a rose in his hand.

He smiled and handed it to me.

"thank you" I told him. He winked and pulled me closer for another kiss.

Kissing Emmett was better than any ice-cream, chocolate or candy.

It was a whole new type of sweetness. A sweetness that I could easily get hooked on.

His cold lips left mine and travelled down my cheek to my ear.

I moaned as his sweet breath blew on my neck.

"bed should be warm soon" he whispered.

I couldn't speak yet. My mind was still trying to process the fact that I had Emmett in my room with his lips on my skin.

This was better than any fantasy I had ever had.

"baby. I am all for this shit but are you sure you want too?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled my red top off. "what do you think?"

His golden eyes darkened as he looked me up and down.

"fuck!" he breathed.

I began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

My hands were shaking I was that turned on.

He undid my belt and threw it behind him as I finally got all the buttons undone.

He was a god! And tonight. He was my god.

I traced my fingertips down his massively muscled chest to his waist band.

At the same time he slid my leggings down my legs.

I stepped out of them and looked up at him.

His breathing was heavy "beautiful"

I felt a blush warm my cheeks. I was stood in front of Emmett fucking Cullen, wearing a red balcony bra, red French knickers and shiny red high heels.

He took my hand and walked backwards until he was sitting on the bed and I was stood in front of him.

"do you know how long I have wanted you" Emmett said huskily as he leaned his head forward and kissed my stomach.

"you wanted me?" I asked. Unable to stop myself.

"ever since my first day at forks high" he said and gripped my hips "that first time I saw you. I wanted to lay you down, right there in the cafeteria and fuck you hot little brains out"

Wetness pooled in my panties and I moaned as his cold, wet tongue swirled round my belly button.

"how many men have you been with, Angela?" he asked.

His eyes were dark and hooded as he looked up to me.

"just one" I told him breathlessly.

"so its both our first times with another lover" he smiled.

I was shocked that someone as delicious and sexy as him had only ever been with one woman.

His hands ran up my sides and around my back.

Once he had my bra undone it was suddenly gone and his mouth was sucking eagerly on my nipple.

Moaning, I arched my back. He moved his hand up to my mouth and slipped one finger in my mouth.

I had never given oral so I didn't know how to suck anything other than a lollypop. I just did what felt right.

By his groan I guess it must have felt right.

His teeth lightly grazed my nipple making me cry his name out and thrust my hips forward.

He removed his finger from my mouth and slipped it down the front of my panties.

With slow deliberate strokes, he ran one finger up and down my slit.

His skin was so cold against my hot wet centre. It felt amazing.

"ohh fuck, baby. Your so fucking wet!" he brought his finger out and licked off the juices. "and you taste fucking amazing" he moaned.

This was the most sexual and sensual day of my life.

It made Ben and mine's fumbling under the covers seam laughable.

I wish I had video taped this so I could send it to bed and show him what a real fucking man is like.

"these have got to go!" he said and ripped my panty's off.

I giggled "what about you? All I have on is a pair of heels and you still have your pants on"

In the blink of an eye he had his pants and boxers off.

My eyes wondered down the wonderland that was Emmett.

When I got to his cock my jaw dropped.

Emmett smirked sexily.

"fuck, Emmett. that's the biggest thing I've ever seen!" I gasped.

No way was that fitting in my tiny hole.

"don't worry babe. I'll go slow" he said and pulled my down for a kiss.

I went to take my shoes off but he stopped me "leave em on"

Kinky!

We kissed and explored each others bodies with our hands. When I got to his monster of a cock I gripped it tightly.

My hand didn't fit all the way round. Yikes it was big.

My face must have given away what I was thinking because he started chuckling.

"trust me baby. It will feel good I promise"

"sorry" I smiled "its just so……. Huge!"

He grinned and placed his large hand over mine on his dick.

Holding my hand he began moving it up and down. He closed his eyes and let his head roll back.

He looked sexy as hell when he was turned on. I wanted to taste him.

I got down on my knees in front of him.

His head was still back and his eyes were still closed so when my lips covered his head he hissed.

"ohhh…….. Fuck….ohhh Angela!"

My name sounded so good coming from his lips.

I took him in my mouth as far as I could and wrapped both my hands around where I couldn't reach.

He taster so sweet! Like candy floss.

His hands were wrapped in my hair but he wasn't moving me. He was letting me do my own thing.

After about two minutes he was moaning and gripping the bed-spread tightly.

I was suddenly lifted off the floor and was laying on the bed with Emmett hovering over me.

"do you have a condom?" he asked then grinned "that's the first time I have ever said that"

I bit my lip "I don't have any?"

His head fell onto my shoulder "shit!"

"Emmett, do we really need one? I mean, its not like I can get pregnant because I'm on the pill plus…. Your technically dead"

He smiled against my neck and gently bit my ear lobe.

"but my venom might hurt you. Not badly. But it might sting a bit"

If he wasn't in me soon I was going to burst!

"I'll take my chances" I said and lifted my hips us so his erection was pressed against my centre.

"fuck. Me!" he moaned.

I lifted his face to mine "no baby, that's what I'm sayin. Just fuck me already"

With that he kissed me rougher than before. It was perfect. I liked rough.

His head was at my entrance.

"you ready baby?"

I nodded. He kissed me again and bit down on my bottom lip gently as he pushed inside.

He stopped about half way.

I let out my breath in pants.

"you okay?" he asked.

I replied by kissing him as roughly as he kissed me and thrusting my hips up until he was completely inside me.

We both cried out. Yeah it hurt like a motherfucker but soooooo worth it.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in again.

After a few minutes my body got used to his massive size and the pain was gone.

All I felt was Emmett and all his glory.

I began meeting each thrust with my hips.

"ahhh!" I screamed "harder!"

He grunted and his thrusts became harder.

I felt my stomach clenching. Oh fuck I was going to cum. Something I had never done before.

"na ah ahh" Emmett said and stopped thrusting.

He pulled completely out of me and stood up.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"over there. Put your hands against the wall" he told me and pointed to the opposite wall.

I smiled and walked over to the wall. I put both my hands against the wall and turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

He was watching me and stroking himself. The sight made my legs weak.

He walked over to me and gripped my hips with his hands.

His dick slid straight in without any help and we both moaned from the new position.

He was so deep, I swear I could feel him in my stomach.

Soft cold kisses were being trailed down my back as he began fucking me.

I could tell he was holding back so he didn't hurt me but fuck. It felt so good.

He had ruined my chances of ever finding a man and getting married.

No other man could ever make me feel the way he does.

Soon the wall was forgotten and I was bent over in the middle of the room holding on to my heels while he was pounding me from behind.

"fuck……sexy…so good…..heels…..amazing…….fucking forever"

He was moaning and saying my name like a prayer.

All I my mouth could manage were "ohh god!" and "Emmett!"

"gonna….. Cum" I screamed.

"me two baby…….. Lets fucking cum" he said and just like that. I came hard.

My whole body shook as my walls squeezed around him. Milking him.

I felt his cold seed shoot into me deeply. It felt amazing mixing with my hot juices.

Still holding me, he sat back and pulled me close.

"that. Was. The. Best. Sex. I have. Ever. Had. EVER!" he sighed and kissed my neck.

"I know. I was just thinking about how you've ruined my chances of ever finding a man" I giggled.

"how so?" he asked.

"because no other man would compete with you" I told him.

He squeezed me closer "Angela?"

I turned my head towards him "yeah?"

"I don't want you to find another man_. I _wanna to be your man"

I wanted to scream and giggle and cry with happiness.

"that sounds like the perfect plan. Because I don't want any other man, Emmett. I want _you_"

He stood up and carried me over to the bed.

"how are you feeling?" he asked "I mean with the venom and all. Does it sting?"

I shook my head "not one bit"

"hmm. Strange. I would have thought it would have at least burned a bit" he shrugged.

"well, no complaints here" I laughed and got up off the bed.

"where you going?" he asked.

"to pee" I grinned.

I rushed to the toilet and back in case Bella and Jasper came back for anything. I didn't want to get caught, naked running from the bathroom.

Emmett was in bed when I got back.

He looked like an angel. His eyes were closed and his long thick lashes were resting on his cheek.

"you gonna keep staring at me all night?" he laughed and opened his eyes.

God, I hope I get to keep him forever.

I went over and climbed in beside him.

He pulled me into his arms. The heated blanket was a brilliant idea. His body was already warmer. Not that I minded the cold. It kinda turned me on when he touches me with his cold hands.

A delicious shiver ran down my back as he kissed my neck.

"I wish I'd had the balls to talk to you sooner" he said quietly "we could have been together all this time and that midget Ben, wouldn't have hurt you"

I turned to face him on my side. "I'm glad that ben did what he did, Emmett. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have called Bella and I wouldn't have met you again"

He smiled, dimply "do you wanna know what's really fucking strange"

"go on"

"Edward and I got him to ask you out" he laughed.

"what?!"

"yeah, it was Edwards idea and I didn't want to but what could I do? Anyway. Its strange that I helped set you two up and he fucks it up then we get together anyway. Its fate baby!"

I grinned and kissed his nose "it sure is"

Curiosity was getting the better of me after what had just happened so I asked him about vampires. He started with how you have to be bitten and how it hurts like hell itself but after three days your beautiful and immortal. We talked for about an hour about vampires before I began to yawn.

After that we just cuddled in the darkness. It was special.

I fell to sleep listening to the unnecessary breathing of the sexiest man on earth.

Emmett pov 

I never understood how Edward the asshat could sit and watch Bella sleep.

I thought it was a little stalkerish and creepy. But now, laying beside Angela and watching her beautiful eyelids move. I had never felt more peaceful.

It was as good as sleeping myself.

God I miss sleeping!

There is only a few things I really miss from being human and they are sleeping, chicken and chocolate. I know, chocolate is a girly thing to miss but man, when that shit melts on your tongue. Delicious.

I looked over at the clock. I had been laying here hours. Angela would be waking up soon.

I crept out of the warm bed and pulled on my boxer shorts.

Then I flittered downstairs and made my girl breakfast.

The only thing I knew how to cook was a fry up. Luckily Bella had everything I needed.

Just as I was dishing it out when I heard her get out of bed.

I couldn't wait to kiss her.

Nobody. Not even rose had made me feel the way Angela does.

This was the real deal. I knew it from the moment I came through Bella's door. I was in love with Angela Webber.

"em?" she called down the stairs.

"I'll be right up babe" I replied.

I placed the food and a coffee on the tray and ran upstairs.

She was just pulling on a dressing gown.

"awww, baby. You made me breakfast" she smiled and kissed my lips softly.

I sighed as our skin toughed.

Fuck! I was turning into a pussy.

_No your not. Your in love!_ said a voice in my brain that sounded suspiciously like Esme.

Freaky!

I told Angela about my life as she ate her food.

Well what I could remember of it. I told her about how I died and how rose carried my for miles, resisting my blood so Carlisle could save me.

"wow. She mush have really loved you to do that" Angela said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

I smiled "the only reason she wanted me changed is because of my dark curly hair and my boyish dimples. She had a friend who she was jealous of when she was human. And her friend had something that Rosalie wanted. A baby. I reminded her of that baby so she wanted me" I shrugged.

"but that's so selfish" she exclaimed.

I shrugged again "that's rose for ya"

She shook her head "I am so glad I'm not selfish or self cantered"

I leaned forward and kissed her again "your perfect"

She smiled "I'm going to go take a shower. Give me five minutes and come join me?"

I smirked "the devil himself couldn't keep me away"

She laughed and grabbed her clothes.

As soon as I heard the shower start running and her step under it I was instantly hard.

"good boy" I said and pattered my dick.

I looked at the clock. It had only been five minutes but I missed my girl so I made my way to the bathroom.

What great timing I had! Angela was bending over doing something in the shower and giving me a fucking glorious view of her ass.

I walked behind her and dropped a kiss on her back.

She jumped and took a sharp intake of breath.

"shit!" she hissed.

I chuckled and kissed her "baby, I'm sorry I made you jump"

she looked down "uh. Em…… maybe you should wait outside"

"why?" I asked suspiciously.

"because my ankle is kinda pouring with blood and I don't want you to eat me" she smiled.

I threw my head back and laughed "oh god, I fucking love you" I said after I calmed down.

Her eyes were wide "you….love me?"

I smiled and closed the short distance between us "yes, Angela. I love you. I think I always have"

Her eyes filled with tears "I have always loved you too, Emmett"

I kissed her until she was gasping for air.

"can you hand me that towel. Its kinda pouring" she asked and looked down again.

I looked down her legs and gasped "oh, shit. Fuck. Baby I am so sorry. This is all my fault" I handed her a towel and picked her up.

I carried her over to the side next to the sink and sat her down on the counter top.

I ran the towed under cold water and held it to her ankle.

She was looking at me oddly.

"what?" I asked.

"not that I'm complaining. But your control is amazing. How do you do it?"

I shrugged "you don't smell like food to me"

She looked confused "is there something wrong with me?"

I laughed "no. you do smell delicious, just not in a food way"

Suddenly it dawned on me.

"not in a food way!" I said slowly.

Angela raised one eyebrow at me.

A smile was slowly spreading across my face. I remover the towel and lifted it to my face.

I inhaled deeply. She smelt like cherry pie, it was intoxicating but I didn't have one ounce of bloodlust.

I wanted to jump up and down like a school girl.

"what are you doing?" Angela laughed when I inhaled again.

"baby. I don't want to eat you" I told her happily.

"gee thanks. Do I smell that bad" she huffed.

"silly girl" I laughed "you don't smell like my version of a big Mac and fries because you're my soul mate! Your soul mate never smells like food"

Her whole face lit up "you mean, I get to keep you forever"

"and ever and ever baby. Its you and me" I kissed her.

I put her a band aid on and carried her through to her room.

"lets go tell Bella and Jasper" she said as she dressed.

I was just grinning like an idiot and nodded.

Just then my phone rang.

"sup, jazz" I answered.

"hey lover boy. Get your ass over to mine. Dickward is on his way" Jasper said.

"I'll be right there" I growled

"hows Angela?" he asked. I could hear his smirk.

"she's great. Can I bring her?" i asked.

"sure, she's part of the family now too"

"ok we'll be there soon" I said and hung up.

"Jasper?" she said. I nodded.

"Edward's on his way" I said grimly.

She held out her tiny hand "lets go then"

We made our way down stairs and walked over the field at human pace.

I couldn't believe I had found my mate. I would have a talk to her tonight about me turning her. I couldn't wait.

She didn't seem freaked out by any of it when we talked last night. So maybe, just maybe. She'll agree to spending forever with me.

Fingers crossed!

_**And there you have it. Emmgela's first night together.**_

_**I hope you liked it and please review.**_

_**Rose xx**_


End file.
